Lo que siempre quise
by Nurinarda
Summary: historia completamente h&hr, despues del 7  libro y antes de la ultima parte de la peli mi mnete retorcida tenia que sacar esto, asi ke no esperen un final diferente, pero tendra ke tener algo h&g, y r&h
1. Chapter 1

Ginny

13 años antes del epilogo

Jamás pensé que llegaría este día en el que me casara con Harry, se que hemos estados juntos desde de Hogwarst, pero solo hay un hombre que sabe poner a una chica en nerviosa y ese es Harry, ah tardado un poco más de lo que pensé pero estoy feliz ahora que lo ah hecho, quería ver la cara de mis padres cuando lo propuso se que ellos pensaron que en cualquier momento llegaría pero ese día no, la boda de Ron y Hermione que había sido una de las más esperadas, fue el momento perfecto, creo que Harry tenía la suficiente emotividad por ver a sus dos mejores amigos casarse que me lo propuso después del brindis, se que tuvimos muchos tropiezos, que a veces nuestra relación tenía muchos problema que pensé que no lo superaríamos, pero una relación como la nuestra como no tenerlos, después de Voldemort, Harry el foco de todos los lentes puestos en su mira, y ni pensar en las chicas que ahora se derretían ante él, no podía dejarme ante ellas, después de todo yo tenía mi derecho, había pasado tanto con Harry, ellas no lo conocían como yo, YO LO MERECÍA!

12 años antes del epilogo

Ah estoy tan feliz, voy a darle a Harry siempre ah querido, una familia y por primera vez eh de ganarle a la querida casi perfecta Hermione, a veces me desespera un poco, se que ellos son tan buenos amigos, pensé que ahora que estuviéramos casados, no estaría tan presente en su vida, sé que es la esposa de mi hermano y si bueno una amiga de la escuela, pero a veces me desespera completamente, no sé porque Harry toma muy en serio lo que ella dice, y mi madre, se que la quiere sobre toda las sus demás nueras, pero algunas veces pienso que compitiera directamente conmigo, la verdad no tengo la culpa que sus padres jamás recuperaran la memoria después de sus tantos intentos, es algo que la súper perfecta Hermione no pudo hacer al final. Sé que fue eso un poco mezquino, pero estas hormonas me trae como loca, no sé qué hacer ya solo falta un par de meses, se que este bebe nos unirá mas que nunca, y formaremos la familia propia que ah anhelado tanto Harry.

11 años antes del epilogo

Ah no pensé tener a mi segundo hijo tan rápido, no quería que me consideraran como a mama al tener tan tantos hijos seguidos, pero no pude evitarlo Harry es tan contento con el pequeño James, y queríamos darle tan pronto un hermanito, aun que no se quedaría solo tan rápidamente, el tiene tantos primos, pero a veces no somos tan cercanos como esperábamos, pero ahora con el embarazo de Hermione, Harry estaba tan optimista de que James tuviera ese compañero como lo es Ron con él, ya está decidido el será El padrino si es niño, pero si es niña la madrina será Luna, no es que me moleste, últimamente ellas dos se han llevado también, así que no me sorprende para nada. Pero la sorpresa fue la que se llevo Harry al saber de nuestro segundo hijo estoy tan feliz, y sé que Harry será más feliz cuando lo tenga en sus brazos, ah todo está saliendo como siempre lo quise, con el chico que siempre quise, y la familia quise.

N/A: se que no es lo que esperaban pero en un inicio quería empezar a desmenuzar la medula de esta historia, y bueno la continuación, es después del 7° libro de Harry Potter que todos sabemos, y bueno es algo que mi pensamiento Harmione no puede dejar de darme vueltas, porque lo escrito, escrito esta no lo podemos cambiar, y jkR pensó que con un epilogo de 19 años después nos dejaría fuera de la jugada, pues se equivoco conmigo mi mente retorcida, siempre podrá poner un poco de Harmonie donde sea, y después de 19 años la vida continua y hay mucha tela donde cortar.

Así que les dejo este pequeño fragmento, de cómo yo concibo a Ginny Weasley, su manera a veces de pensar. Seguiré con la continuación del epilogo algo que no conto JK Rowling que pudo pasar


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Después de dejar a los chicos en el anden, Harry siempre sentía un hueco en el inicio del estomago, y esta vez pareciera que ese hueco tardaría en desaparecer, ahora solo quedaba Lilly en casa, y a pesar de ser su pequeña princesa, no era como los chicos__, no era tan apegada el, y pasaba mucho de su tiempo con su madre, en actividades que el consideraba como de chicas._

crecen muy rápido Harry, pronto estaremos dejando a Hugo y a Lilly, tenemos que aprovecharlos al máximo- dijo Ron con melancolía cuando se ponía al par de Harry en la salida de la estación

Ron no la pierdes, sabes que ella regresara,- dijo Hermione con un poco suspicacia, como si ese discurso fuera constantemente repetido- alguna veces eres algo extremista- le dijo riendo, este la miro con recelo haciendo puchero, Harry río

Es mi pequeña, ahora quien jugara conmigo al Quidditch – dijo

Aun tienes a Hugo- dijo Harry en con media risa, en ese momento Ron salio de ese sueño y se puso serio, Hermione hizo una mirada desaprobatoria por lo que ella sabia que iba a decir

Ah!... Hugo- dijo pensativamente Ron- no es el tipo de chico deportista- con cara de decepcionado, mirando como el y Lilly jalaban a Ginny que no estaba pendiente en la conversación, hacia un puesto de dulces muggles, en la cera de la estación del tren

Podría serlo, el es un chico que puede hacer todo lo que se proponga- la voz de mama pata salía en defensa, Ron quedo en silencio no dijo mas sabia que ese tono de voz le saldría caro. Harry sabia lo que pensaba Ron, Rose muy buena en Quidditch, mucho mejor que el propio James y es muy posible que también que Albus. No era de sorprenderse ella era buena para en casi todo, Harry no sabia algo en que no fuera buena, aparte era una niña muy linda, y simpática, a pesar de esa melena roja color intenso y un poco alborotada que siempre acomodaba con una coleta o una trenza, no se comparaba con la belleza de Victoria, ella había salido con el en canto de Fleur, pero algunas veces tenia mucho del carácter de ella, que desentonaba, pero Rose era simplemente encantadora, sus ojos color avellana que asomaba a un carácter de su madre compasivo, tierno, duro, pero tenia algo extra, una fuerza en su interior, que cuando jugaba Quidditch lo podías notar mucho mas fácilmente, podía entender porque era la consentida de Ron- ahora podrás pasar mas tiempo con el y podrás saber hasta donde es capas de hacer- dijo Hermione sonriendo; y efectivamente, Hugo era callado, tranquilo, y las pocas veces que Harry había visto jugar con sus primos, no era nada malo, pero comparado con su hermana, cualquiera podría ser opacado, la única similitud entre ellos era su inteligencia, y aun que el carácter de Hugo que muchas veces era parecido al de Ron, tenia algo de Hermione que se la recordaba cada vez que sonreía.

Y tu Harry? – miro Ron intentando cambiar un poco de tema- Lilly no es muy deportiva, así que podríamos ponernos nuestros viejos uniformes y entrenar un poco- dijo algo contento, de recordar esos viejos tiempos,

Ah no lo se Ron, es algo difícil imaginarme en ese traje aun-

Vamos Harry!- dándole un pequeño empujoncito- no lo decía tan literalmente, además hace falta que desempolve esa vieja escoba, a ver si funciona-

No lose – quedo pensativo, miro como Ginny se incorporaba de nuevo con los 3 y los chicos llevaban un par de paletas de chocolate en sus manos

Ginny, le estaba diciendo a Harry que debería ir a casa a dar una vuelta en las viejas escobas, que te parece?- Ginny lo miro un poco molesta,

Habíamos quedado en ir a ver a Billy y Fluer- moviendo un poco lo pies de impaciencia- quedamos de comprar unas cintas para Lilly y Isabelle

Vamos Ginny esas no son cosas de chicos- dijo sarcásticamente, Ginny se molesto Harry tenía que parar esto, pero Hermione intervino

Vamos Ron, hay esposos que le gusta acompañar a sus mujeres de compras- Harry miro la reacción de Ginny, esto no estaba mejorando la situación- que a ti no te guste, no es que a Harry- termino de decir Hermione convencida de a ver ayudado en algo, Ginny en cambio no hizo ninguna respuesta, eso es lo que se temía Harry

Ron no se preocupe, yo puedo ir sola, como tú dices algunas veces las cosas de chicas pueden aburrir a Harry- había estallado, pero Ginny siempre había sido algo especial en ocultar sus sentimientos- que te parece Hermione, las chicas y yo de compras?- miro sonriente ah Hermione, esa cara la conocía muy bien Harry, desde hace tiempo, la simpatía hacia Hermione había ido disminuyendo, había empezado cuando los chicos crecieron, la Sra. Weasley había sido gran parte responsable de eso, ella algunas veces tenia privilegios hacia Hermione, y algunas veces el Rose se ganaba un poco mas de simpatía de la sra. Weasley, aun que Harry sabían muy bien que ella quería a todos sus nietos igual, algunas veces Ginny no lo veía igual.

No creo poder, Ginny tengo algunos artículos que revisar, antes de mandarlos- Harry noto que algo dicho por Hermione había molestado más de lo usual

Ok no hay problema, podríamos invitar a Molly y a Lucy, no lo crees Lilly?- le dijo tomandola de la mano, ella le pareció algo buena la idea, y rio

Ok, Harry nos vemos en casa, cuídate no llegues tan tarde, ya sabes que Lilly no puede dormir sin su historia- dicho esto tomo a Lilly del brazo que ya había devorado su paleta, le dio un beso en la meguilla de Harry, y dulcemente desapareció de la multitud

Creo que fue mejor de lo que pesaba-dijo Ron aliviado

No lo creo Ron, no quiero llegar a casa esta noche- rio Harry, un poco de nervioso, hay cosas que no podía hacer a su esposa y cambio de planes intempestivamente era una de ellas, pero desde hace mucho que no tenía una noche con los chicos,

Vamos Harry te preocuparas de eso cuando estés haya- dijo dulcemente Hermione, tomo de uno de los brazos a su esposo y del otro a Harry y miraron como Hugo, miraba una segway pasar por la calle

Mama puedo tener uno de esos?- señalo

No creo que a papa le guste, vamos que tío Harry ira a casa a jugar un poco de Quidditch con papá

Fantástico!-

Quien conducirá?- pregunto curiosos Harry. Ron sonrió y saco un par de llaves que tenía en el bolsillo

Ah tienes que ver este carro muggle, tiene un buena cascara pero le falta algo en de potencia. Ya la veras- dijo alegre, Hermione tomo del brazo a Hugo antes de cruzar la calle para el aparcamiento donde habían dejando el carro y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

**N/A: muy bien mi segundo capítulo no creo ir tan mal en la historia pero tal vez sea un poco larga, tengo tanto que contar, y bueno creo que aquí empezamos a ver como es la querida Ginny, y bueno quería tener este segundo y creo tercer capítulo para establecer un poco mas como es el mundo Harry Potter ahora, ah eh agregado una hija mas a Fleur y a Bill que me pareció que seria lindo que tuvieran dos niñas y dos niños. Pero espero no agregar mas, pero bueno no puedo prometer nada. Gracias por sus comentarios seguiré escribiendo**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando la batalla con Voldermort termino, todo era alegría en el mundo mágico, pero para llegar a esa alegría tuvieron que haber muchas pérdidas, muchas muertes, dejaron a muchas familias desconsoladas, algunos perdieron un miembro de su familia, algunos otros varios, las esquelas de defunción aparte de las ultimas noticias eran uno de los principales atracciones de los periódicos, pero había una esquela que no aparecería pero también sería una perdida, contada en los daños colaterales de guerra contra Voldemort, habían dejado una pérdida importante para uno de los más importantes participes en la lucha, Hermione Granger había estado en la portadas , tanto como Ron Weasley y su familia, los Weasley habían perdido un integrante en su familia, pero Hermione había perdido a toda, la muerte no los había separado, pero los recuerdos si, ella quedaba automáticamente huérfana, sin padres sin familiares a donde ir, los Weasley muy amablemente a ella y a Harry invitaron a vivir juntos, pero ellos amablemente declinaron, creyeron que iba a hacer difícil, decidieron vivir juntos un tiempo, pero no funciono, los escándalos de sus parejas y la insistencia de algunos medios el algo había entre ellos, terminó en menos de un par de días convivencia, Harry se convirtió en la atracción nacional, y en la necesidad que ahora sin Voldemort cuál era su vida, y que hacía con ella, era importante para cada ser mágico, Harry se refugió en la casa de Sirius, y Hermione decido rentar un pequeño departamento cerca de su antigua casa, ahora se aferraba a solo la idea de ser simplemente ser una nueva vecina para sus padres, pero no le importaban quería estar lo más cerca de ellos, añorando rescatar lo mas que pudiera de esos recuerdos, jamás se dio por vencido en hacer un hechizo para retractar el anterior, anhelaba demasiado su familia, al fin y al cabo era la única que tenia, y lo único que podía ser de ellos era una conocida.

El dia en que Ron y Hermione se casaron, Hermione temía perder lo que había conseguido con sus padres, pero una pequeña gran sorpresa de Harry haría cambiar, el día de la boda, cada uno de los dos recibió un juego de llaves y un pergamino , lo cual sorprendió a Hermione y Ron por completo, en el de ella _decía " para formar una nueva familia, tienes que estar en contacto con tus raíces, tu eres parte de mis raíces, y yo quiero ayudarte a que estés tu cerca de las tullas , con amor Harry Potter_", en cuanto a Ron decía _"hay sacrificios que por amor se hacen pero algunas veces no es necesario el martirio, tu mejor amigo y hermano Harry Potter_", y precisamente era una sorpresa, la casa vecina de los padres de Hermione era perfecto para vivir, con algunos hechizos, la cual hacia imperceptible para ojos muggles, que existiera algo mágico en ella, hasta una mini cancha de Quidditch en la parte trasera.

Después de unos cuantos muggle casi atropellado, llegaron a casa

te lo dije Harry, no conduzco tan mal- dijo sonriente Ron, Hugo había terminado aferrado al brazo de su madre, y Harry que tenia el pelo un poco alborotado, había terminado de desacomodarse

jaja claro Ron, deberías participar en las carreras de Nascar- dijo en broma Harry

Nascar?, que es eso?- dijo sorprendido, Harry nuevamente río

Pues debiste a verlo visto cuando llegamos ala estación, creí que quería dejar a rose en la puerta del tren- dijo Hermione en broma

Vamos no soy tan malo- dijo sorprendo, mientras sacaba de las bolsa el par de llaves

Buenos días Sra. Granger- dijo Hermione animada, ella se encontraba de cuclillas en el jardín de la casa, cortando margaritas

Ah buenos días querida Hermione- dijo esta sonriente mirando a las personas recién llegadas.- va mejorando Ronald

Claro que si – dijo un poco apenada era extraño la forma que tanto como Hermione y ella se hablan tan respetosamente, Hugo se despego de su madre y salio al encuentro de ella

Buenos días abuelita!- dijo este y le dio un abrazo, ella amablemente le recibió con una caricia – fuimos a dejar a Rose al tren para el colegio

Que bien, -dijo sonriente- te gustaría ayudarme en el jardín, después te gustaría tomar una tasa de te- Hugo sonrío, miro a su madre ella afirmo con la cabeza, después miro a los demás y vio a Harry- hace tiempo que no lo veíamos por aquí Sr. Potter, como esta la familia

Muy bien muchas gracias

Espero verlo mas seguido, es muy grata sus visitas siempre- dijo sonriendo, y regreso al jardín con Hugo ahora como ayudante

Que a pasado Hermione, Hugo la llamo...?- antes que terminara , Hermione lo interrumpió, ya los 3 entrados en el recibidor de la casa

No aun no recuerdan nada- dijo tristemente- pero la convivencia ah que tenemos ah dado permiso a que por lo menos Rose, y Hugo puedan llamarlo Abuelos, aun que ellos no sepan ciertamente que son sus abuelos

Lo bueno que los chicos son muy inteligentes que lo saben manejar- dijo Ron sacando un par de emparedados de la cocina

Comiendo tan prono Ron, espera a la cena

Tengo hambre, quiere uno, Harry?-

No gracias,

Algo de tomar?- dijo Hermione, este asintió con la cabeza

Ok, yo iré por las escobas, mientras Hermione te sirve algo de tomar- dijo Ron pasándose el ultimo pedazo de comida,

Donde están Hermione?- confundido

En el desván-

Ok pues creo que tardare un poco mas, así que ponte cómodo Harry,

Seria mas fácil, si lo hubieras arreglado cuando te lo pedí- Ron gruño, y subió las escaleras

La verdad no le gustan para nada los deberes domésticos, dijo Hermione al mirarlo desaparecer por las escaleras- sabes desea tanto un elfo para que pueda mandarlo, claro que mi política de cero elfos domésticos, no le simpatiza de vez en cuando

Pero dejaría de ser Ron si no refunfuña de vez en cuando no lo crees?- le dijo Harry con picardía

Claro no seria con el hombre con el me case- contestando a eso una risa coqueta, inocente- vamos quieres te, o tengo sumo de naranja

Creo que te será perfecto, el sumo podría armar una revolución en mi estomago, ya no estamos tan jóvenes Hermione- esta río

Que te pasa Harry sigues igual, como cuando dejamos Hogwarts- dijo con una leve risa

Vaya!, gracias- le contesto sarcásticamente

Que esperabas Harry, ya casi 19 años desde falda a cuadros, y túnica con los logotipos de Gryfinddor.

Parece que fue ayer- dándole un sorbo a su té

Ah si parece que fue ayer- suspirando- y cómo va el trabajo?

Vamos Hermione!- dijo un poco molesto- no hablemos del trabajo, es algo molesto – guardando silencio-vine a visitarlos para olvidar un poco todo eso- dijo sonriente- mejor cuéntame cómo va el tuyo- regresándole la pregunta con la misma tonalidad

Ah ok entiendo-contesto Hermione, había captado la indirecta- pero el mío va muy bien-

Vamos Hermione, cuéntame algo mas interésate, como esta Ron, le esta hiendo con George?, y los chicos que tal se portan?, -

pues no se qué decir Harry- quedo seria lo miro fijamente, él le sonrío, y ella supo que todo estaba bien- OK- suspiro, tomo aliento- la verdad Ron es muy feliz ahora que está trabajando con George en la compañía, tenia mis dudas al principio, pero creo que le esta yendo muy bien- dijo con alivio- los chicos son chicos ya sabes, Rose es tan extraña – y soltó una pequeña risa- algunas veces me da miedo, sabe demasiado para una niña de su edad, y se maneja como adulta- Harry soltó una carcajada, a lo que ella miro media molesta

así eras Hermione- dijo sonriendo, se acerco un poco la cara en el rostro de Hermione – puedo ver en Rose, tu esencia, asomándose en sus ojos, al fin y al cabo el árbol no deja caer su fruto tan legos- dijo con un pequeño jugueteo de palabras, que incomodo a Hermione haciéndola aventar una de las pequeñas toallas de cocina a Harry- hay!- exclamo

aun que el Quidditch nunca fue mi fuerte, no están como yo, es mas social de lo que fui yo- dijo terminantemente, Harry le doblo la toalla y se la entrego nuevamente, en son de paz- ella no me preocupa tanto, en cambio Hugo, el es tan serio, no hace amigos con facilidad, se que puede hacer muchas cosas, pero le falta dar ese pequeño empujoncito,.-

no te preocupes, Hermione, cuando llegue a Hogwarst la mitad de la casa de Griffindor va a ser un weasley así que no creo que tenga `problema con eso de socializar.- dándole un sorbo a su te-

que gracioso Harry- dijo sarcásticamente- y cuéntame tu, como están los chicos, como está Ginny? Hace tiempo que no nos encontramos en la casa de la Sra. Weasley-

ah los chicos tremendos- soltó un suspiro- demasiado tremendos algunas veces. Ginny e yo esperamos que no expulsen a James este año, y Albus es más tranquilo aun que con influencia de James podría ser algo problemático,- dándole el último trago a su te- en cambio Lilly es una princesa,- Hermione rio- literalmente es una princesa, o bueno se comporta como tal, así que con ella no hay mucho problema de comportamiento, solo algunas veces de carácter

Ya verás Harry crecerá, y madurara, te lo aseguro- le dio una palmadita en la espalada, y el tomo la mano, ella sonrío

Hola chicos los molesto en algo- dijo entrando Ron a la habitación con las escobas en la manos

Claro que si Ron, en este momento le estaba pidiendo a Hermione que huyera conmigo- dijo con una pequeña risa, sin soltar la mano de Hermione

Ah no es algo que me sorprenda Harry,- dijo un poco molesto- pero esta mujer me ama demasiado no creo que me deje- dijo triunfantemente,

no es el amor desmedido hacia ti, solo que tengo mis principio- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione, Ron lo miro decepcionado

que graciosa cariño- contesto Ron

sabes que es broma- sonriendo Hermione- bueno Harry, no te vayas sin despedir, por favor- se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, miro Ron un momento y con una sonrisa, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- era broma- dijo nueva mente- recuerden que ya no son tan jóvenes y sus huesos no sanan tan rápidamente – dijo puntualizando y saliendo de la cocina, pudo escuchar el pequeño gruñido de los dos dentro del cuarto, tomo el pasillo que daba directo a la biblioteca cuando vio entrar por la puerta principal a Hugo, con un enorme panqueque en las manos- como te ah ido querido

muy bien. Mi abuela me ah dado esto- enseñando el enorme panque- esperaba que te unieras al té., pero cuando vio a tío Harry, no comento

ah muy bien lo comeremos en la cena, tu padre y Harry esta en el patio con las escobas, no quieres ir?- animándole

no lo sé- dijo un poco desanimado

vamos ve y muéstrale lo bueno que eres, - haciéndole cosquillas

está bien, está bien mama!, iré- dijo escapándole una pequeña risa

muy bien ese es mi hijo- le dio un beso en la frente- iré a la biblioteca, búsquenme antes de que se vaya el tío Harry,- este asintió y corrió hacia el patio-

desvío su camino a la biblioteca, hacia el baño, abrió el botiquín, y saco un par de pociones, tal vez le arrían útil, no sabia que podría pasar cuando Harry y Ron estaban juntos, así que era mejor estar prevenidas, de nuevo regreso su camino hacia la biblioteca, era una casa aparentemente chica, pero gracias a un par de encantamientos había hecho que fuera mucho más amplia de lo que pareciese, el orgullo de Hermione era esa biblioteca una de las más variadas, y completas que pudiera haber imaginado, y muchas de las veces gracias a la ayuda de Harry que regalaba en cada cumpleaños y cada navidad un extraños y antiguos libros sobre todo, de política muggle, historia, cuentos de hadas, de lo que pudiera imaginar, en ella una pequeña chimenea en la cual tenía 3 cuadros, uno de ellos estaban el trío en su primera foto era tan jóvenes con esa mirada inocente, la siguiente era sus pequeños , un Rose de casi 3 años y un pequeño bebe que era Hugo, aun lado, la tercera, era una pequeña nota escrita a mano "_un refugio, un hogar, Harry_" y así había empezado la biblioteca esa nota pegada en una puerta, esa biblioteca se convertía en el refugio particular de Hermione, y muchas veces de Rose y Hugo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que de vez en cuando se encontraba a Ron hay buscando alguna información acerca de Quidditch particularmente, no podía negar que algo de ella se le había pegado a Ron.

El tiempo vuela cuando ella está ahí, ya había pasado un par de horas cuando escucho un la puerta abrirse, miro de reojo pero no presto atención, siguió escribiendo en el pergamino, la figura, aumentaba acercándose hacia ella

han terminado su partido- dijo ella, nadie contesto, no presto atención siguió dando los últimos toques a su escrito, de pronto sintió una presencia demasiado cerca de ella respirando casi su nuca

no deberías de escribir con esa luz, quedaras ciega- la voz dulcemente de Harry

no me di cuenta cuando se fue la luz- dijo ella despreocupada, el suspiro

no puedo sorprenderte alguna vez- medio molesto

te conozco bien Harry, no creo que lo hayas hecho alguna vez- dijo está levantando la vista después dar un par de garabatos mas en el pergamino- como les fue?,, donde esta Ron y Hugo?

Ron y Hugo, están cambiándose, les eh ganado, aun que dieron mucha batalla ahora puedo decir que Hugo no es tan malo, y Ron se ah dado cuenta de eso – sentándose en el escritorio cerca de Hermione, ella lo miro no parecía nada sucio, como si no hubiera hecho actividad física, algo le llamo la atención la manga de Harry parecía un poco manchada, no de lodo precisamente

Que tienes hay- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y abalanzándose ah él, este la miro despreocupado-

Ah!- miro la manga efectivamente no era lodo, una pequeña marca de sangre tenia, ella le levanto la manga y la acerco hacia la tenue luz del escritorio para ver, efectivamente no era una gran cortadura pero podía verse una franja de sangre de una cortada en la parte inferior de los codos- solo es una pequeña cortada, una herida de guerra- dijo sonríete, Hermione frunció el seño

Es lo que me tenia, no tiene cuidado alguno- dijo sacando del pequeño maletín, saco un pequeño frasco y un algodón

Porque no me sorprende que tengas eso a la mano- soltando una risa burlona, esta aplano el pequeño algodón con el líquido en la herida- auch!- soltó un pequeño grito- alcohol?

Ah si Harry, eh aprendido que algunos niños no aprenden a tener cuidado, cuando son sanados mágicamente, sin sufrir algún dolor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- así que si les enseñas a valorar,- dándole otros pequeñas presiones esta vez no tomando desprevenido a Harry- y a tener más cuidado a la próxima

Que mala- dijo con cara de pequeño niño herido- pero tú no eres mi madre-

Ni la de Ron, pero algunas veces me hacen sentir como tal -dándole los últimos toque a la herida poniéndole una pequeña bandita con figuritas, este la miro y sonrió, desdoblo la manga

Gracias- dijo sinceramente, después de un silencio- gracias por todo- esta sonrió, alguna veces la incomodaba como la miraba, como un pequeño niño

Todavía no terminó-dijo esta y tomo su varita dio un pequeño toque y la mancha de sangre desapareció de la manga de la camisa

Ah debiste de hacer eso desde un inicio

Pero un hubiera sido tan divertido- sonriendo

Gracias de nuevo- dijo este nuevamente,- Ginny te lo agradecerá

Basta de tantas gracias Harry me vas a sentir incomoda, sabes que nunca lo hago de mala gana- guardando las ultimas cosas en la caja – hablando de Ginny, creo que se ah de estar preguntando, porque no llegas a casa

creo que si- sonando decepcionado,- hablando de ellas, tienes aun, el libro que te regrese, el mes pasado- dijo este ingenuamente

claro que si,-miro una pila de libros que estaban cerca de la chimenea, y un gran sofá viejo, - es el favorito de Hugo, - fue hacia ellos y tomo uno y lo entrego a Harry- le ah gustado a Lilly?-

si, es uno de los cuentos muggles donde no hay una bruja malvada- en ese momento, Hugo entro, completamente impecable,

huy que guapo- dijo Hermione sonrojando a su hijo- querido, le presta de nuevo tu libro de Peter Pan, a Tío Harry

sip- dijo tímidamente, algunas veces le incomodaba que su padre le diera piropos enfrente a la otra gente

te lo devolveré cuando pueda,

y cuando sea eso, estaré listo para la revancha- dijo Hugo un poco avivado, sabiendo que no había por que tener si era el tío Harry

revancha?- entrando a la habitación- quien dijo revancha, para cuando?- aun secándose su cabello

Ron, aquí no lo hagas por favor- dijo Hermione malhumorada

Ah si perdón- y regreso al pasillo,- te estaré esperando para la revancha Harry, Hugo y yo entrenaremos muy duro- casi gritando desde el pasillo,

Jajaj.- solo un risa Harry, - claro cuando quieras. Que te párese la próxima semana-

No podré- entrando con el cabello completamente seco, miro a Hermione

-_ Esta bien- _dijo esta

- Iré a América, a promocionar la línea de regreso a clases sortilegios, vieras que es muy buena nuestra demanda de regreso a clases- dijo este

- No me sorprende hay muchos chicos, que quieren tener alguna escusa para no entrar a clases- dijo Hermione molesta- espero que no le hayas dado alguno a Rose

- Claro que no, jamás esa chica no aceptaría usarlos, es tan testaruda como su madre- dijo Ron, miro de reojo a Harry y le dijo en susurros- pero si ella quisiera, se los daría con gusto,- Harry rio, los tres se dirigieron a la sala- el que si tiene un kit completo de es James, eh visto que George se lo ah regalado-

- Ah!- dijo un poco decepcionado- gracias, amigo, ahora no dejaran de llover, cartas de Hogwarst- suspiro un momento, y tomo su abrigo- el año pasado casi es expulsado, que aremos con ese tremendo James-

- ah! Es que lo tiene en la Sangre es Weasley- dijo este orgulloso- no te preocupes, además tu padre no era asi?

- si eso me temo- miro el reloj de la sala de Hermione,- es tarde tengo que irme Ginny se preguntara porque tardo tanto- Hermione los miro también

- ah es cierto, ah esta hora ya los chicos debe den saber en qué casa quedaron- se quedo pensativa, un momento-

- no te preocupes, solo hay una casa en la que puede quedar Rose- dijo intentando tranquilizarla- y esa es Gryffindor-

- lo sé , y tampoco me preocupo de Albus, se que el quedara en ella

- claro porque los dos son Weasley-dijo Ron nuevamente con tono orgulloso

- no Ron, no importa que sean, ellos dos son dignos representantes Gryffindor- dijo un poco molesta- además es un Potter, ante nada- hizo callar un poco a su marido, que algunas veces sobresaltaba demasiado ese orgullo Weasley, Harry solo guardo un par de risas

- muy bien chicos tengo que irme, ahora si- dijo un poco desilusionado, le dio un abrazo a Ron, y otro fuerte abrazo a Hermione

- No quiero que desaparezcas, como las otras veces Harry, quiero que nos visites mas- dijo esta, un poco malhumorada

- lo prometo volver pronto- miro a Hugo, chocaron las manos y lo despeino un poco.

Tomo un poco de polvos Flu, y vio como desaparecía, las siluetas de Hermione, Hugo y Ron. Pronto ya estaba en casa, antiguamente la mansión Black, pero ahora tenía todo un toque más acogedor, mas familiar, había cuadros por todas partes, mucho de ellos eran de los Weasley, y sus respectivas familias, entro a la cocina y vio a una Ginny limpiando los restos de una cena recién acabada.

- pensé que te mudarías con ellos- dijo sarcásticamente, Harry se acerco la abrazo, y le dio un beso en la frente

- vamos!-soltándola- sabes que , se me pasan el tiempo con ellos, pero ya estoy aquí – esta termino, de secar los últimos platos, y lo miro

-tu cena esta en le refrigerador, puedes calentarla tu mismo, - fríamente, oficialmente estaba cabreada Harry no trato de hacer algo mas- y tu hija, ya está lista para dormir, por si deseas contarle el cuento- saliendo de la cocina.

Harry suspiro un poco, sabiendo que esto le tomaría un poco arreglarlo, pero que valía la pena, la verdad es que no pedía mucho, le gustaba su casa, su familia, pero de vez en cuando estar con Ron y Hermione como los viejos tiempos, era un aire nuevo para el. Tomo rápido su cena, y se dirigió al cuarto de Lilly, coloreado de colores pasteles, algunas imágenes de magos de moda, y muchos juguetes.

- lista para dormir, princesa- dijo este

- claro, papá!- dijo está dejando un par de juguetes en el piso, y salto rápidamente a la cama- ya me lave los dientes y todo,- abriendo la boca para enseñar con gran sonrisa sus dientes limpios.

Perfecto, a que no sabes qué libro te traje- sacando de sus ropas el libro de Hugo, esta sonrió

Peter Pan!- con euforia- terminaras de leérmelo esta vez?

Si no te quedas dormida antes, claro- cobijándola en su cama- claro a ver en que nos quedamos ah …- abriendo el libro- Erase una vez…

Contarle historias a Lilly, era una de las tareas que le complacían mucho después de un día de trabajo, algunas veces era una tarea muy difícil, dado que tenia tener nuevas historias, casi diario, pero una de tantas veces, cuando ella le gustaba una historia , duraba en su predilección un cierto tiempo, así que podría buscar en ese tiempo nuevas, muchas de ellas, hasta para Harry eran nuevas, especial mente las del mundo mágico, pero las de muggles, era las más fáciles, y muchas veces recurría a Hermione y su colección de historias que tenia. Harry miro el reloj, y se dio cuenta que hay había pasado más de 1 hora, cuando al fin Lilly durmió profundamente, le dio un beso en la frente y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio, antes de llegar al suyo, miro las puertas abiertas de otro dormitorio, estaba desordenado como si alguien hubiera estado recientemente. Pensativo se abrió la puerta del suyo

Ah estado Teddy, el día de hoy- le pregunto a Ginny que estaba peinándose su cabellera

- si pero vino a recoger algunas cosas, y se ah ido, dijo que iria a acampar con unos amigos.- dijo aun molesta

- Vamos Ginny, no me hagas esto- dijo ya molestándose Harry, algunas veces no le gustaba la actitud de Ginny tomaba

- que quieres que haga Harry, que sea borrón y cuenta nueva- dijo esta indignada por la reacción de Harry

- sabes que son muy mejores amigos, - cansado de decir esta frase de nuevo- el es tu hermano, no sé porque te molesta algunas veces.

-algunas veces me sorprende que no lo sepas aun- dejo el cepillo y tomo una carta que estaba en el peinador, - buenas noches Harry- dijo molesta, entrego la carta, y se acostó en la cama, Harry terminó de quitarse la camisa cuando vio la carta era de Severus-

"Papá,!

Hemos quedado en Gryffindor, (haciendo alusión ah Rose, y el), gracias por lo dicho papá pero no lo eh necesitado, estamos en contacto, saludos , a mamá que no se preocupe tanto por mi!.

Albus"

Harry rio por un momento, era de suponerse, pero se alegraba, termino de cambiarse, y bajo rápido al despacho escribo una nota rápida que decía "felicidades, tenemos nuevos Gryffindor en la familia, Harry" y se la mando a Hermione.

N/A.- OK SE QUE NO ES TANTO, ESPERO QUE MEJORE UN POCO, YA ESTE ES MI ESPERO QUE SEA MI ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE INTRODUCCIÓN, TRABAJANDO EN MARCHAS FORZADAS JJA PARA PODER TERMINAR EL PRÓXIMO A TIEMPO. CUÍDENSE Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ESPERO MÁS.


End file.
